Soirée grise
by Sasuke-yume-naruto
Summary: Os NaruSasu pour la St-Valentin."Il savait qu'il aurait mieux fait d'être avec Sasuke pour cette soirée. Il le savait mais pourtant il était quad même allé à ce repas de famille. Il ne l'avait jamais autant regretté."


**Salut les gens!**

**Me voilà donc avec un One-shot spécial Saint-Valentin Narusasu. Je n'avais pas du tout (mais alors pas du tout) prévu de l'écrire mais quand ma _chère et tendre_ (hum hum) BaconStrips m'en a demandé un. J'ai pas pu refuser. Donc en cherchant l'inspiration sur internet et dans d'autres fictions, j'ai pondu ce truc. Je n'en suis vraiment pas satisfaite, parce que je le trouve vraiment, _mais vraiment_ trop inspiré par d'autres fictions. Je sais pas si vous en reconnaitrais quelques unes. En tout cas, j'en suis désolée.**

**Ensuite, j'ai voulu tester un nouveau style en mettant des remarques entre parenthèse. Dites moi l'effet que ça fait.**

**Pour le titre, je savais vraiment pas quoi mettre et on peut dire que je viens de démontrer une fois de plus mon incompétence à trouver les titres corrects.**

**Voilà, bonne lecture! _(Enfin, j'espère.)_**

* * *

><p>Ok. Cette fois il en avait assez. Sa patience avait des limites. Sasuke était de nature patience (Bon, ok, vivre avec son frère Itachi Uchiwa lui apprenait la patience.) mais là, il n'en pouvait simplement plus.<p>

-Itachi…Grinça-t-il.

Son frère d'un an à peine son ainé était accoudé à la fenêtre du salon en poussant depuis à peu près deux heures soupirs sur soupirs.

Sasuke avait passé ces deux heures là à l'écouter. Il était tellement rare que le ô si impénétrable Itachi se laisse aller ainsi.

-Oui ? Répondit discrètement l'appelé.

Il regardait la neige qui tombait pour ce 14 février d'un air lointain et rêveur, et soupira une nouvelle fois (si fort que Sasuke était certains que les poissons du fin fond de l'Océan Pacifique l'avaient entendu). Sasuke haussa un sourcil : Itachi Uchiwa, presque deux mètres de haut et quatre vingt kilogrammes de muscles finement forgés à l'entrainement intensif d'arts martiaux soupirait…d'amour.

-Itachi…J'ai un examen de mathématiques à réviser pour la semaine prochaine. Tu sais, la semaine prochaine : la rentrée. Et tu avais promis de m'aider, rappela vainement Sasuke.

-Hn, répondit Itachi, le regard suivant un flocon qui tombait du ciel.

Sasuke se retint à grande peine de le frapper pour lui remettre les idées en place, sa condition ne lui permettant pas. Il était malade depuis tout petit, une de ses maladies qui vous bouffe les organes internes, vous empêchant de faire du sport et donnant ainsi par la même occasion à Sasuke (de taille déjà petite) une carrure fragile.

Il leva les yeux au ciel, ferma son cahier et son livre. C'était peine perdue, il n'avancerait pas plus aujourd'hui : consoler son frère était devenu son activité principale de la journée (Des fois, Sasuke se disait qu'heureusement qu'il aimait vraiment son frère très fort.) Il le rejoignit près de la fenêtre, le poussa un peu pour qu'il lui fasse de la place et s'installa dans la même position que lui.

-Elle revient quand ? S'enquit Sasuke.

Il n'avait pas besoin de préciser de qui il parlait. Il savait que toutes les pensées de son frère étaient dirigées vers sa petite amie, Konan. Ils étaient plus proches qu'ils ne l'avaient jamais été après pratiquement six mois ensemble.

-Pour la rentrée, elle passe la semaine en vacances au ski, informa Itachi.

Sasuke se perdit à son tour dans les poids blancs qui tombaient et précisa :

-Naruto aussi est en vacances en famille, sa grand-mère les voulait tous avant de partir visiter les Philippines. Il la craint un peu. Faut dire qu'elle a le même caractère que sa mère, alors imagine les réunions de famille, gloussa Sasuke.

Il sortait avec le blond depuis bientôt trois mois et ne s'en trouvait que plus heureux, même s'il aurait voulu être avec lui pour la Saint-Valentin.

L'annonce arracha un sourire à Itachi. Une victoire pour Sasuke.

Une phrase de Naruto lui revint alors en mémoire (Qui avait dit qu'il n'avait pas contaminé le blond avec son amour pour la littérature) et persuadé que son frère la connaissait aussi, il lâcha :

-« L'absence est une ride du souvenir. C'est la douceur d'une caresse, un petit poème oublié sur la table. »…

-Tahar Ben Jelloun, acheva en effet son frère.

Ils sourirent, le regard perdu dans la rue enneigée et se serrèrent brièvement la main.

Mais Sasuke se leva, et attrapant son manteau, il déclara :

-Je vais chercher le courriel.

-Tu attends une lettre d'Uzumaki ou quoi ? Se moqua son frère.

Sasuke lui tira la langue et remarqua à cet instant ses parents qui entraient dans leur salon.

-Je vais chercher le courriel, répéta-t-il pour les prévenir.

-Quoi ? Hors de question, je te rappelle que tu as fait une crise il y a à peine deux jours, déclara alors Fugaku en entrant dans le salon.

Sasuke leva les yeux au ciel tout en faisant ses lacets. Sa maladie n'était en rien mortelle mais sa famille avait tendance à trop s'en faire (Remarque, Naruto n'était pas mieux.).

-C'est bon Papa, je vais faire dix mètres sous la neige, je ne vais pas faire une randonnée en Alaska, rétorqua-t-il alors.

Sa mère, derrière son père, pouffa un peu et Fugaku soupira. Sasuke lui envoya en sourire, puis prenant les clés sur la serrure de la porte, il se dépêcha d'atteindre la boîte aux lettres au bout de l'allée. Il attrapa maladroitement les enveloppes (Ses doigts étaient déjà gelés.) et la referma. Il sentit quelque chose se frotter contre sa jambe et en souriant, baissa les yeux sur leur chat. Il le souleva, le calla dans ses bras et rentra. Le chat s'échappa à peine rentré pour aller se réchauffer près de la cheminé et il le regarda faire en enlevant son manteau et ses chaussures.

Il regarda le nom sur les enveloppes tout en se dirigeant vers la cuisine et soupira. Ah non ! Il n'allait pas lui aussi jouer à ce jeu des soupirs à son tour ! Il sourit. Ok, lui aussi il était amoureux et lui aussi ne supportait pas la séparation avec Naruto.

Il entra dans la cuisine et déposa les lettres sauf une sur le comptoir puis, il retourna dans le salon, aillant un peu d'espoir de pouvoir réussir à réviser (Et de ne surtout pas céder à la tentation d'aller voir si Naruto était connecté sur Skype sinon il était parti pour des heures de discutions). Mais bien sûr, la première chose qu'il entendit fut un soupir.

Il s'approcha d'Itachi qui était toujours au même endroit (A croire qu'il avait élu domicile au bord de cette fenêtre.) et déclara :

-Bon, je crois que Konan m'en voudrait si je te laissais dépérir ou déprimer pendant son absence donc …

Il déposa l'enveloppe devant son frère.

-Nous sortons ce soir. Tous les deux.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda Itachi.

-Une invitation, répondit Sasuke. Pour une party. J'ai reçut la mienne hier. Apparemment un sportif de je ne sais quel équipe a décidé de célébrer la Saint-Valentin comme il se doit. Et donc, il a invité tous les célibataires du lycée à se rendre chez lui pour s'amuser.

-Mais nous ne sommes pas célibataires, rétorqua son frère.

-Peut-être, mais nos moitiés respectives n'étant pas là, je n'ai pas envie de me morfondre. Donc, nous allons appelez nos amis, voir qui peut venir, et aller à cette putain de party.

-Tu n'aimes pas ce genre de fête, déclara prudemment Itachi.

-Pas de discutions. Hors de question que tu restes ici comme un imbécile. Voilà le programme de cette journée, je vais gentiment préparer avec l'aide de maman un copieux diner pour mon imbécile de frère mais avant ça, on va au centre commercial car ça fais vraiment longtemps que tu ne t'es pas présenté à une fête dans une tenue…convenable. Puis on ira chez ce…(Il lut l'enveloppe) Deidara dont je ne connais absolument rien et nous allons passer une excellente soirée. Compris ?

-Euh…oui (Par expérience, Itachi savait qu'il ne fallait mieux pas contredire son frère quand il avait cette détermination.)

-Parfait, je vais chercher mon portefeuille.

-Et Sasuke ?

-Quoi encore ?

Il était certains d'être à cours d'arguments pour faire sortir son frère.

-Prends le mien au passage.

Sasuke leva les yeux au ciel et sourit.

* * *

><p>Le soir, alors que Sasuke enlevait les étiquettes de leurs emplettes, Itachi raccrocha et fronça les sourcils.<p>

-Alors ? Demanda son petit frère.

-Sasori vient mais pas Neji. Il doit s'occuper de sa petite sœur, Hanabi.

-Oh, elle a quel âge déjà ?

-Huit ans.

-C'est rare qu'il s'occupe de sa sœur…Je pensais qu'il ne pouvait pas la supporter.

-Tu sais, tout le monde change, petit frè-

Il s'interrompit en sentant l'Iphone du dit petit frère vibrer et celui-ci sourit en lisant le message.

Itachi aussi eut un sourire, ne se doutant pas un seul instant de l'identité de la personne qui pouvait aire naitre un tel sourire sur son visage. Il y a quelques mois, il aurait encore été un peu gêné de parler de l'homosexualité de son frère. Mais maintenant, il s'y était fait et tout les préjugés qu'il avait sur eux s'étaient envolé (par exemple, son frère n'aimait pas la _mode _en particulier, en fait il la détestait. Mais il aimé _plaire à Naruto_. Et faisait attention à ce qu'il mettait uniquement pour ça. Ou croire que les homos n'aimaient pas le sport et étaient faibles était assez ridicule, vu que Naruto _adorait_ le sport, particulièrement la boxe et que pour Sasuke, c'était à cause de sa maladie.)

-On y va à quelle heure ? Demanda-t-il une fois que Sasuke eut répondu.

Sasuke allait répondre quand la musique de « Bitch came back » de Theory of a deadman résonna. Sasuke décrocha et Itachi ricana. Sa sonnerie désespérait toujours leurs parents.

-Allo ? Oui Gaara ? Ok, amène la vers les dix neufs heures trente…Oui…Oui, d'accord, Itachi sera son garde du corps personnel alors ne t'en fais pas, ok ?...Oui…Oui…A tout à l'heure.

Il raccrocha et se tourna vers son frère :

-Donc ce soir Sasori, Itachi, Sasuke et Hinata, dont tu seras le garde du corps parce que son petit ami a trop peur qu'il lui arrive quelque chose…

Itachi hocha la tête. Il aimait bien Hinata, comme son frère.

-Donc trois gars, une jeune fille et une maison pleine d'adolescents sans surveillance, d'alcool, et autres substances que je ne nommerais pas ici, acheva Sasuke.

Itachi douta.

-Tu n'as aucune envie d'y aller n'est-ce pas ? S'enquit-il.

-Nii-san, lui sourit Sasuke.

Itachit réléchit. Il y aurait Sasori, lui-même et Hinata. Ils s'amuseraient et oublieraient leurs moitiés absentes en ce jour si précieux.

Abandonnant, il lui rendit son sourire.

* * *

><p>A 19h30 pile, Gaara arriva avec Hinata (et Sasori aussi, qui se trouvait derrière eux).<p>

-Sasuke, j'ai besoin de tes doigts magiques pour mes cheveux, je n'arrive pas à accrocher ma broche, déclara Hinata à peine entrée.

-Pas de problème, déclara-t-il en lui prenant le bras et ensemble, ils se dirigèrent vers la salle de bain.

Itachi entendait déjà Hinata glousser et complimenter Sasuke sur ses doigts agiles. Déserteur ! Pensa-t-il à l'encontre de son petit frère il l'avait lassé seul, lui et Sasori, face à Gaara. Et franchement, ce type faisait peur. Même si depuis quelques temps, grâce à l'aide de son ô combien adorée petit frère (Ironie ou pas) et de son petit ami, il commençait à comprendre qui il état derrière ses cheveux rouges, ses yeux noirs et son tatouage au fond. Il était comme un Uchiwa : il fallait passer outre des sarcasmes et des remarques acides pour savoir qui il était réellement.

Mais, là, quand il les regardait avec ces yeux noirs, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de le trouver un peu effrayant (Sasuke lui avait raconté qu'il avait qu'il avait fait fuir cet abruti de Kimimaro en lui intimant qu'il cachait des couteaux dans ses manches et bizarrement, Itachi ne saurait dire s'il mentait ou pas).

-Ok, voici le marché : je vous la confie souriante et en bonne santé et je veux la récupérer dans le même état, compris ?

Sasori s'empressa d'acquiescer alors qu'Itachi regardait son frère et son amie revenir.

Les cheveux relevés artistiquement avec sa broche fleurie et son corps moulé dans une petite robe grise, Hinata était magnifique (Heureusement que Konan ne l'entendait pas.). Il comprenait que Gaara s'inquiète pour elle, en soirée, certains garçons ne contrôlaient pas vraiment leurs hormones, trop noyés dans l'alcool et autres.

Il était le plus âgé (Surtout le plus mure en fait, Sasori était trop lunatique.), et il sentit une vague de protection le prendre. Ce soir, aucun de ces crétins ne toucheraient la petite Hinata.

Il y veillerait personnellement.

* * *

><p>Hinata était comblait de joie.<p>

Elle était accompagnée de trois beaux jeunes hommes attentifs, gentils et protecteurs et elle allait passer une excellente soirée. Rien ne pouvait gâcher cette soirée, elle le sentait…sauf…Elle se rembrunit…Sauf que Gaara n'était pas là.

Son petit ami avait été sollicité à la dernière minute pour un repas familial, annulant de ce fait leur dîner romantique.

Mais la joie de savoir que Gaara avait jugé leur relation assez sérieuse et durable pour la présenter à sa famille comme sa petite amie (Elle avait envie de sourire rien qu'en y penser, Dieu qu'il était agréable d'entendre ce mot de la bouche de Gaara.) lui remontait un peu le moral. Si sa sœur était un peu méfiante, son frère était très gentil.

Il y a deux heures, il l'avait même aidé à choisir sa robe. Ils avaient pris un peu de temps pour qu'elle soit prête correctement car quand Gaara l'avait vu lui demander de décrocher ses cheveux de la fermeture éclaire dans le dos, il l'avait tout doucement, laissant la chaire de poule se répandre sur sa peau. Il s'était ensuite fait une joie de l'enlever (Et elle rougit un peu en pensant à sa façon de « l'enlever ».)

Mais ce soir, c'était Sasuke, _son cher_ Sasuke qui s'occupait d'elle. Sasuke avait les mains différentes de celles de Gaara. Elle sentait leur froideur à travers sa robe. Il avait de longues et fines mains, sa couleur opaline tranchant grandement sur sa robe.

Sasuke était très beau ce soir (Encore plus que d'habitude.) Il portait une chemise blanche dont les manches était relevées à moitié bras, et quelques boutons ouverts. Il portait un de ces Slims noirs trop moulant qui mettait ses formes en valeurs. Ses cils longs et noirs rendaient ses yeux encore plus envoutants et ses lèvres semblaient satinées.

Ils n'eurent aucun mal à trouver la maison : la musique s'entendait à des mètres.

-Ouah ! Regarde, Sasuke, c'est immense, chantonna-t-elle de sa petite voix.

Sasuke sourit, il aimait la douceur de la jeune femme. La maison était grande, avec pleins de baies vitrées et il pouvait déjà voir les adolescents danser.

Galants, Sasori lui tendit le bras et Itachi en fit de même avec son frère, qui l'accepta en essayant de ne pas s'étouffer de rire.

Ils donnèrent alors leurs invitations à l'adulte qui gardait l'entrée (Et qui, vu sa tête, aurait tout donné pour être ailleurs.)

Ils firent rapidement le tour de l'entrée, se précipitèrent un peu dans le salon et Hinata tira Sasuke sur la piste de danse au moment où une chanson bien rythmée sortait des enceintes.

Et ils dansèrent. Encore et encore. Hinata se rappelait pas avoir vu Sasuke aussi libéré. Elle n'était pas stupide, elle savait que Sasuke se cachait souvent derrière une attitude froide, parce qu'il ne savait jamais vraiment quoi faire de ses sentiments, et que ça avait été difficile pour lui, jusqu'à qu'il rencontre Naruto (Quoi que Naruto lui en avait fait voir des belles lui aussi.) Mais maintenant, il pouvait être lui-même, ne craignant plus rien.

Même si elle n'aimait que Gaara et seulement lui, elle pouvait bien voir que Sasuke n'avait jamais été aussi beau. C'était comme si enfin, il ne se laissait plus éclairer par les autres et brillait de son propre chef.

Naruto avait intérêt à bien s'accrocher, pensa-t-elle, parce que bientôt tout le monde verrait ce qu'elle voyait. Le plus beau jeune homme qui existe.

* * *

><p>Ils devaient en être à une demi-heure de danse endiablée quand le DJ passa un slow. Hinata et Sasuke se regardèrent (Pas question d'exécuter cette danse sans Naruto et Gaara.) et partirent en quête d'un canapé libre. Une fois fait, ils s'écroulèrent, un peu en sueur, dessus.<p>

-_Oh mon Dieu, _se plaignit la jeune femme. Je vais devoir passer des heures dans la salle de bain pour m'enlever cette odeur des cheveux…Je suis sûre que ce n'est pas que de la cigarette…Et ma robe est fichue !

Sasuke pouffa un peu. Oui, décidément, il aimait bien la jeune femme. Il posa une main sur son front et lâcha :

-Et moi, je boirais bien un coup, qu'est-ce qu'il fait chaud ic-

Un jeune homme apparut devant eux, deux verres pleins dans les mains (Mignon, pensa Sasuke, mais moins que Naruto.). Un grand brun aux yeux verts.

-Toujours là au service des garçons mignons, sourit-il en faisant un clin d'œil à Sasuke.

Il leur tendit les verres et partit sans plus.

-Merci, cria Sasuke, mais il était déjà hors de vue.

-_Hum_, fit Hinata en posant le verre contre sa joue, c'est si fraie…

Elle allait portait son verre à sa bouche quand une main la stoppa net. Elle se vit enlever son verre alors que leurs ainés s'asseyaient sur les accoudoirs.

-Pas question, réprimanda Sasori. Et si quelqu'un l'avait drogué ?

-Toi non plus Sasuke, ajouta Itachi en prenant la canette du concerné, vous êtes trop confiant tous les deux.

Sasuke leva les yeux au ciel et demanda :

-Et comment faisons-nous maintenant, Messieurs les anges gardiens ?

-Tu te lèves, et tu vas chercher deux canettes au frigo, nous, on a promis à Gaara qu'on ne lâcherait pas Hinata d'une semelle, répondit Itachi avec un sourire narquois.

Sasuke grommela pour la forme et se leva. Une fois qu'il fut hors de la pièce, Hinata déclara :

-J'ai faim.

-Je vais aller voir au buffet, je crois qu'il y a des fruits, indiqua Sasori avec un grand sourire.

-Je viens avec toi, ne bouge pas Hinata, ajouta alors Itachi.

Comme plus tôt avec Sasuke, elle les regarda partir et se leva une fois fait. Elle avait besoin d'être un peu seule.

Elle regarda la ridicule banderole « Joyeuse Saint Valentin », les ballons en forme de cœur pour faire genre et plus ridicule encore, les chandeliers roses.

Elle aurait voulu passer cette soirée avec Gaara. Il lui manquait. Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'est être en sécurité dans ses bras.

Elle entra dans la cuisine, ayant l'espoir de trouver Sasuke. La musique masquait pratiquement toute les conversations, des couples s'embrassaient à perdre haleine et certaines personnes, un peu saouls, riaient sans avoir de raisons. La pièce était pleine de monde, comme les autres.

Elle attrapa une grappe de raison, un décrocha un, le frotta contre sa robe et l'avala. Elle allait en croquait un autre quand elle entendit un bruit (Plus tard, elle saura qu'il s'agissait un gémissement de douleur.) venant de dehors.

Comme beaucoup d'autres pièces, la cuisine était pourvue d'une immense baie vitrée, à différence que celle-ci donnait sur le jardin de derrière (Les autres donnaient sur la rue.) Il y avait un couple allongé dans l'herbe. C'était étrange, il est vrai qu'il faisait une chaleur étouffante dedans mais de là à le faire dehors…

Elle croqua dans son raison et s'étouffa en remarquant quelque chose.

Dehors, à la lumière des chandelles posées un peu partout, elle aperçut une main.

Une longue et fine main à la peau opaline.

* * *

><p>Sasori était suffisamment populaire pour être invité à se genre de fête un peu tout le temps.<p>

Il n'aimait pas forcément l'ambiance qui y régnait, les gens se saoulaient, draguaient, buvaient, se faisaient pas forcément attention à leurs actions… Boire jusqu'à ne plus savoir votre nom ou celui de la personne que vous aimez n'était pas franchement quelque chose s'attirant pour lui. Mais s'il s'y rendait, c'était qu'il y avait une raison. Il adorait danser.

Mais pour le moment, il fallait qu'il trouve quelque chose à manger pour Hinata et qu'il la retrouve. Il avait perdu Itachi en chemin, et n'avait pas croisé Sasuke. Quand il était revenu au canapé, elle n'y était plus. Supposant qu'elle avait trop faim pour attendre, il s'était rendu dans la cuisine.

Il fouilla dans le frigo à la recherche d'un truc qui pouvait faire plaisir à Hinata quand il entendu un cri.

Il connaissait cette voix.

-…Hinata ?

Il traversa tant bien que mal la foule de la cuisine et arriva devant la baie vitrée. Mais rien. Plus de cri. Autour de lui, les gens semblaient de rien avoir entendu. Il ne savait pas si c'était à cause de l'alcool, ou parce qu'il avait rêvé, mais il aurait juré entendre un cri.

Son regard fut attirer par une grappe de raison à moitié éclatée au sol (Quelqu'un avait du la laisser tomber et n'avait pas fait attention, trop saoul). Se souvenant qu'il s'agissait d'un des fruits préférés d'Hinata, il se pencha pour la ramasser.

Et aperçut aussitôt ce qu'il se passait dehors.

* * *

><p>Sasuke avait soif, et sacrément chaud.<p>

Après avoir demandé où se trouvait la cuisine à plusieurs personnes qui s'était contenté soit d'hausser les épaules soit de l'ignorer (Faut dire qu'en ce genre de soirées, ils avaient d'autres préoccupations.), il s'était décidé à faire les pièces une par une. Il en était à sa quatrième quand une main s'était posé sur son bras. Il se retourna. Yeux verts. Cheveux bruns. Le garçon de tout à l'heure.

Football américain, pensa-t-il de suite en regardant sa carrure, un peu trop musclée à son goût.

-Hey mec, t'as l'air perdu, ça va ? Demanda l'inconnu.

-Je cherche la cuisine, j'ai soif, déclara laconiquement Sasuke.

-Tu es sûr que tu ne cherches que ça ? Interrogea l'autre avec un sous entendus flagrant.

O…K…ça, ça faisait longtemps que ça ne lui était pas arrivé.

-Oui, j'en suis sûr, répliqua-t-il.

-Et bien pas moi, le contredit le brun en se rapprochant.

Sasuke le repoussa un peu et lâcha :

-J'ai déjà un petit ami.

-Je m'en fiche, si tu es venu ici sans lui, c'est que tu as envie de t'amuser, non ? Demanda l'autre en se rapprochant de nouveau.

Sasuke allait lui répondre qu'il était là pour changer les idées noires de son frère quand le brun le prit par vitesse et déclara :

-Je savais que tu seras un défi. Un gars aussi beau que toi ne peut pas être facile.

Il se détacha et laissa Sasuke passer.

-La cuisine, c'est la deuxième porte sur la gauche.

-Merci, répondit sèchement Sasuke en se pressant d'y aller, ignorant le regard brulant de l'autre sur lui.

Une fois dans la bonne pièce, il avala un grand verre d'eau froide. Mais rien n'y faisait, il avait encore chaud. Bon, il était temps de sortir.

Il fit lentement coulisser la baie vitrée et fut immédiatement absorbé par le froid extérieur. Il nota avec une pointe de regret qu'il ne neigeait plus. Il ferma les yeux et inspira un grand coup. Cela faisait du bien.

_Hum_. Il avait complètement oublié Itachi. Bah, il devait être en train de veiller sur Hina' avec Sasori.

Une voix, désormais familière, s'éleva et le fit sursauter :

-Je ne peux vraiment pas t'offrir un verre ?

Il cligna des yeux et se retourna. Le brun aux yeux verts.

-Non merci, je viens de boire, répondit-il.

Il se retourna à nouveau, levant les yeux vers le ciel étoilé, espérant faire passer le message. Bien sûr, cela ne marcha pas et il faillit s'étouffer lorsqu'il entendit :

-Tu dois être tellement bon au lit.

Bon, ça par contre, ce n'était pas comme le filtre de tout à l'heure, et ça ne lui était jamais vraiment arrivé. Il trouvait ce rentre dedans insupportable et décida qu'il avait très envie de voir son frère, _tout à coup_. Il ne répondit pas à la provocation et prit la direction de la baie vitrée pour rentrer. Mais le brun aux yeux verts (Pas besoin de son prénom, il n'en voulait pas.) se planta devant lui.

- Laisse-moi passer, siffla-t-il avec tout le calme dont il était capable.

-D'habitude, personne ne se fais prier pour passer la nuit avec moi, informa alors le brun.

Sasuke fronça les sourcils mais ne répliqua rien. Alors, celui aux yeux verts continua :

-Dommage que tu n'es pas bu le premier verre que je t'ai donné. Avec ce que je t'avais mis dedans, on serait déjà en train de s'amuser, tout les deux.

Une vague de panique s'inséra dans ses veines. Il l'avait drogué ? Heureusement que son frère et Sasori étaient intervenus, il faudra qu'il les remercie, si un jour on lui en donne l'occasion, pensa-t-il en regardant le brun.

-Tu es vraiment magnifique, tu sais. Tu seras sans doute la plus belle de toutes mes conquêtes. Depuis que tu es entré, je ne peux pas arrêter de te fixer. Tes jambes, tes lèvres, ton derrière…Tout attire le pêcher…

Ok, là la vague s'était transformée en tsunami de panique. Le garçon en face de lui était beaucoup plus grand et musclé que lui, pauvre petit être sans défense à cause de sa maladie. Il fronça les sourcils. Non, il n'était pas sans défense, il n'allait pas se laisser faire. Il le repoussa, violemment, et le brun, surpris par la force de son geste, bascula.

Sasuke pria pour que ce fût bon, qu'il allait simplement rentrer à l'intérieur et mettre ça sur la liste des anecdotes à ne _surtout_ pas raconter à Naruto. Mais le brun aux yeux verts était un sacré sportif et il récupéra son équilibre bien vite. Il plaqua Sasuke sur le mur de la maison et se pressa contre lui. Sasuke sentit la vive douleur contre son crâne dut au choc et essaya tant bien que mal de garder ses esprit. C'est alors qu'il _la_ sentit.

-Tu vois ce que tu me fais ? Aller, résiste pas, on va bien s'amuser…Chuchota le brun dans son cou en pressant son érection contre lui.

-Lâche-moi, s'écria Sasuke.

Son agresseur eut un rictus et murmura

-Okey.

Mais quand il le lâcha ce fut pour le pousser encore plus, et Sasuke glissa sur le sol. Il entendit et sentit le crac que fit sa cheville en entrant en contact avec le sang et cracha du sang.

Putain ! Pensa-t-il. C'était bien le moment de faire une crise !

Ses poumons le brûlaient, il toussait su sang mais le brun ne semblait pas s'en rendre compte, continuant son manège. Un lourd corps s'abattit sur lui, lui coupant le souffle et l'empêchant de crier. Il sentit ses lèvres sur son coup et son sang se glaça d'effroi.

Il voulut lui asséner un coup de pied, mais sa maladie se manifesta encore et lui fit cracher du sang en suffocant. Il se débattit quand même, mais l'autre était plus fort que lui et le plaqua au sol. Puis, il l'embrassa.

L'image de Naruto apparut un instant dans l'esprit de Sasuke et il mordit la langue qui venait d'entrer dans sa bouche de toutes ses forces.

Le brun aux yeux verts se recula, hurla, et cracha le sang sur la neige, déjà un peu teinté de rouge par celui que Sasuke avait vomi. Il le regarda d'un feu rageur alors que Sasuke essayait de se relever. Mais soudain, il y eut un bruit sourd, son agresseur écarquilla les yeux et tomba de tout son poids sur lui, l'entraînant dans sa chute. Sasuke cracha du sang une dernière fois, sa tête heurtant le sol avec trop de violence et la dernière chose qu'il entendit fut la voix d'Hinata.

* * *

><p>Hinata ne voulait pas croire ce qu'elle voyait.<p>

C'était impossible n'est-ce pas ? Ce ne pouvait pas être la main de Sasuke.

Elle analysa rapidement ce qu'il se passait sous ses yeux. Ce n'était pas un couple trop en chaleur, c'était un corps qui s'écrasait sur un autre, ce n'était pas des gémissements de plaisir, mais de douleur, ce n'était pas non plus une main qui s'agrippait, mais qui se débattait. Une longue et fine main à la peau opaline.

Sasuke.

Elle ne réfléchit pas plus et ouvrit la baie vitrée en grand. Elle se saisit d'un chandelier, le secoua et les bougies tombent au sol et s'éteignent au contact de la neige. Puis elle se précipita vers les deux corps et asséna un grand coup, aussi fort qu'elle le pouvait sur celui qui semble être l'agresseur. Il s'écroula, et elle le poussa sur le côté, s'agenouillant près de Sasuke. Elle remarqua aussitôt son état, et surtout le sang qui perlait de sa bouche. Il était en pleine crise. Elle posa sa tête sur ses genoux, il poussa une petite plainte et elle l'appelle :

-Sasuke !

Aucune réaction, elle réessaya, plus fort :

-Sasuke !

Cette fois il ouvrit les yeux, doucement, et elle sentit un grand soulagement s'infiltrer en elle.

-Tout va bien, tu peux dormir, chuchota-t-elle.

Il hocha la tête, et referma les yeux. Elle avait envie de pleurer, mais elle devait rester forte, au moins jusqu'à que Sasori ou Itachi arrive. Des pas sur la neige crissèrent et elle vit Sasori s'agenouiller à côté d'elle.

-Je vais appeler Itachi et une ambulance, le prévint-il.

Elle hocha la tête et sert la main de Sasuke plus fort.

* * *

><p>Sasuke ouvrit les yeux.<p>

Et le regretta immédiatement. Qui avait mis un spot au dessus de son lit ?

En fait, il n'avait même pas de spot dans sa chambre. Où était-il ?

-Itachi, baisse la lumière, fait une voix.

Itachi ? Et cette voix…

-Papa ? Lâche-t-il d'une voix rauque.

-Oui, Sasuke, tout va bien, tu as fait une crise et ta chute t'a apporté une petite commotion cérébrale mais tout va bien.

Comment pouvait-on dire que tout aller bien s'il faisait une crise ? (C'est bien un truc de son père ça, incapable avec les relations humaines.)

Il rouvrit les yeux lentement. Il était dans une chambre d'hôpital. Son père était là. Sa mère et Itachi aussi. Il sentit alors un sentiment de bien-être s'installait en lui. Sa famille était là.

Il s'assit, doucement et essaya de se souvenir de ce qu'il s'est passé. Tout lui revint alors : la fête, la neige, le brun aux yeux verts… (Si on lui avait dit que les souvenirs revenaient comme dans les séries ou les films…)

Il ouvrit la bouche, plus choqué qu'autre chose (Non, il ne pleurs pas. Les Uchiwas ne pleurent pas.)

-Il a essayé de…de…

-Oui, je sais fils. Mais cette ordure est déjà en garde à vue, enfin, dès qu'il sortira de l'hôpital. Il ne fera plus rien, décrète Fugaku.

-Hôpital ? Répète Sasuke.

-Oui. Tu l'as mit dans un sale état, le moins qu'on peut dire, c'est que tu t'es défendu ! Cette saloperie est couvert de bleus et d'égratignures !

Sasuke senit ses yeux le brûler (Non, les Uchiwas ne pleurent pas. Même si les Uchias ne sont pas non plus grossiers et que son père semblait vouloir transgresser cette règle ce soir, il ne pleurera pas.)

-Qui l'a assommé ? Demanda-t-il pour chasser ses sanglots.

-Cette gamine, là, la Hyuga aux yeux gris.

-Hinata ?

-C'est ça, Sasori a appelé une ambulance et Itachi la police.

Sasuke frissonna, il avait encore froid et le goût du sang restait dans sa bouche.

-Je vais prévenir les autres que tu es réveillé, je dois remercier cette jeune fille, déclara son père.

Il dépose un baiser sur son front, et Sasuke rougit un peu (C'est tellement rare de la part de son père). Sa mère le serra sans rien dire, les larmes aux yeux et partit rejoindre son mari.

Itachi, près de la porte, le regardait silencieux. Sasuke lui sourit et lui fit signe d'approcher. Itachi s'exécuta et s'assit à ses côtés, toujours silencieux.

-Itachi ? Appella alors Sasuke.

-Je suis désolé, répondit-il. Je faisais tellement attention à Hinata, parce qu'elle est jolie, et que dans ce genre de soirées, ça peut être dangereux…que j'en ai oublié qu'un garçon aussi ça peut être beau et qu'un gars aussi a peut être…

-Violé, acheva Sasuke en sentant son frère frissonner.

-Je suis désolé, j'étais persuadé d'avoir changé.

-Tu as changé. Ce qui est arrivé n'était pas de ta faute, Grand frère.

C'est tellement rare que Sasuke appelle Itachi ainsi que ce dernier se détendit aussitôt, et Sasuke posa la tête sur son épaule.

Machinalement et tendrement, Itachi lui caressa les cheveux.

-Itachi, laisse mes cheveux tranquilles.

-Non.

Itachi sourit, Sasuke grommela.

-Je dois vous laisser seuls ? Demanda alors une voix.

Les frères relevèrent la tête. Cheveux blonds. Yeux bleus. Six cicatrices.

-Naruto ? Tu es venu ? Balbutia Sasuke.

-Bien sûr que je suis venu, dès que j'ai su même, répondit celui-ci.

-Je vais vous laisser seul tous les deux. Je dois aller soutenir Sasori car je crois que Gaara est arrivé, déclara son frère. Mais avant…

Il déposa un bisou sur la joue de son frère et s'enfuit en courant, entendant bien le :

-_Itachi Uchiwa !_

Crié par son frère.

Naruto s'assit sur le lite, prit une des mains de Sasuke dans la sienne et la serra.

-Naruto… ? Chuchota celui-ci.

Toujours sans rien dire, il se pencha et enlaça Sasuke, le visage dans son cou. La position devait être inconfortable et un peu douloureuse. Sasuke allait lui faire la remarque quand il sentit quelque chose de mouiller dans son cou.

Son trop émotif de petit ami pleurait.

* * *

><p>Naruto s'était éclipsé au milieu du second plat principal, prétextant une envie pressente. Il se planqua dans la salle de bain et sortit son Iphone. Pas de message de Sasuke. Il soupira.<p>

-Je savais que tu te cachais quelque part, fait une voix derrière lui.

Il sursauta et observa sa grande tante dans le miroir. Elle semblait jeune, avec ses deux couettes et ses bras croisés. Un sacré caractère elle aussi (A croire que c'était une tradition, chez les femmes de la famille de sa mère.)

Elle s'approcha de lui, et l'enlaça avec force. La tête écrasée dans son immense poitrine, il essaya de gentiment la repousser.

-Tsunade-baa-san !

Enfin, elle le lâcha et déclara :

-Quoi ? Je ne te vois qu'une ou deux fois par an et je n'ai même pas le droit de te toucher ! Toi, mon neveu, mon filleul…

Et c'était repartie, pensa-t-il, chaque année, il avait le droit au même discours de la part de sa tante. Bien sûr, il adorait sa tante, seulement il grandissait.

-Mais je parie que lui, il te touche quand il le veut.

Naruto allait répliquer qu'elle perdait toujours ses paris (Ce n'était pas pour rien qu'on la surnommer 'L'éternelle Perdante') quand la phrase atteignit son cerveau.

-Qu…Quoi ? Bafouilla-t-il.

-Lui. Celui pour lequel tu t'enfermes quelque part pour discuter au téléphone ou à l'ordinateur depuis qu'on est arrivé. Lui a le droit de te prendre dans ses bras quand il veut, n'est-ce pas ?

Naruto était bouche bée. C'était la première fois que sa tante évoquait son homosexualité de près ou de loin dans une conversation (Faut dire que sa cousine, fille de Tsunade, Ino, n'appréciait pas beaucoup Naruto.)

-Tu aurais perdu ta langue, idiot ? Comment s'appelle-t-il ? Demanda Tsunade.

-Sasuke, répondit-il la gorge sèche.

-C'est un joli nom, ça. Et à quoi ressemble-t-il ?

Il sortit son Iphone, le déverrouilla et le lui tendit pour qu'elle puisse voir la photo de fond. Il adorait cette image. Il l'avait pris à l'improviste, appelant Sasuke pour qu'il se retourne mais elle était magnifique.

-Il est beau, dis-moi.

Naruto hocha vigoureusement la tête, un grand sourire plaqué sur les lèvres.

-Allez, retournons dans le salon avant que tes parents ne s'inquiètes.

Il hocha la tête encore une fois et se leva mais avant de sortir, sa tante le rappela :

-Et Naruto ?

-Hum ? Fit se dernier en se retournant.

-Ne le laisse pas partir.

* * *

><p>Naruto passa le reste du repas un peu dans le flou.<p>

Entre Ino qui lui envoyait des regards noirs et Tsunade qui elle, lui envoyait des regards entendus, ses parents et sa grand-mère qui discutaient normalement (Aussi normal qu'ils pouvaient.), lui n'avait qu'une seule envie, appeler Sasuke.

Il s'excusa de nouveau pour le dessert et monta quatre à quatre les marches le guidant vers la chambre d'ami. Il s'y enferma et s'installa sur lit. Il avait hâte de dire à Sasuke que sa tante voulait le rencontrer (Même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais à voix haute.) Au bout de trois tonalités, on décrocha :

-Hey toi, tu m'as manqué, susurra-t-il.

-Naruto ? Appela une voix.

Il faillit tomber en la reconnaissant.

-Mon-Monsieur Uchiwa ?

* * *

><p>-Naruto ! Mon Dieu ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu es aussi pâle qu'un linge ! S'écria Minato en voyant revenir son fils dans le salon.<p>

Sa mère s'approcha de lui et demanda :

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, mon chéri ?

-Sasuke est à l'hôpital…Il….je…

-Quel hôpital, mon chéri ? Demanda Kushina.

-Celui de Konoha. Je dois…

-Tu n'es pas en état de conduire, le coupa son père. Ino, va chercher les clés de ma voiture, s'il te plait.

-Mais enfin Tonton, s'exclama la blonde. Il est plus de dix heures du soir et l'hôpital est à deux heures de routes, c'est ridicule !

Le choc qu'il avait ressenti en entendant Fugaku Uchiwa lui racontait ce qu'il s'était passé disparut pour se transformer en une colère froide à l'égard de sa cousine.

-Vraiment ? Ridicule ? Ce n'était pas ridicule, quand l'année dernière, nous avons fait quatre heures de routes pour que tu puisses consoler ton ixième petit ami qui pleurait à chaudes larmes car il avait lamentablement perdu son match de Hockey ? Par contre, refuser de me laisser aller voir mon petit ami qui se retrouve à l'hôpital après avoir été agressé, ça, c'est ridicule !

-Oh, vraiment, agressé ? Fit Ino, acide. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Quelqu'un a acheté le dernier manteau rose de l'hiver avant lui peut-être ? Ou pire, il s'est cassé un ongle ?

Naruto vit rouge. Sa colère froide se mua aussitôt en rage. S'il y avait bien un truc qu'il détestait encore plus que l'homophobie et les préjugés, c'était qu'on insulte ou dénigre _son _Sasuke.

Il se tourna vers elle, une rafale de remarques acides sur la langue (Sasuke l'y avait initié.) mais Minato les coupa :

-Stop, ça suffit vous deux.

Ce fut au tour de Tsunade de prendre la parole :

-Ino, ton oncle t'a demandé quelque chose il me semble, alors dépêche toi de me donner ces clés. Naruto, ton manteau. (Elle se tourna vers sa mère, sa sœur et le mari de celle-ci) Restez ici avec Ino, je vais y aller.

Fugaku et Mikoto était dans la salle d'attente. Hinata, Sasori et Gaara aussi et ce fut la jeune femme qui le vit en premier.

Elle se précipita vers lui et lui tomba presque dans les bras en s'exclamant :

-Oh, Naruto ! C'était horrible ! Sasuke était en pleine crise tu te rends comptes ? J'ai fait ce que j'ai put mais…

-C'est bon, Hinata. Je pense que Naruto a autre chose à faire que t'entendre lui raconter cette affreuse soirée dans les moindres détails, la coupa Gaara.

Hinata hocha la tête, prit la main de son petit ami et juste avant de sortir, celui-ci déclara :

-A plus tard, Naruto. Embrasse Sasuke pour moi.

-Je n'y manquerais pas, lâcha-t-il mécaniquement, un peu perdu.

-Sasuke et toi avez des amis adorables. Et courageux aussi, Sasuke s'est bien sorti de son agression ? Demanda Tsunade.

Ce fut Fuaku qui répondit :

-Euh…Oui, merci de vous en inquiéter, Madame… ?

Tsunade le toisa un instant.

-Et vous êtes ? Demanda-t-elle.

-Je suis le père de Sasuke , répondit-il en lui tendant la main.

Elle s'empressa de serrer celle-ci avec force (Naruto aurait rit de la petite grimace de Fugaku si son esprit n'était pas focalisé sur Sasuke.)

-Je suis Tsunade, la tante de Naruto. C'est horrible, faire ça à un gamin de seize ans…

Fugaku hocha la tête et Naruto s'approcha :

-Euh…Est-ce que…Sasuke ?

-Vas-y fiston, décréta Fugaku, il sera content de te voir…

Et c'est comme ça que Naruto s'était retrouvé à pleurer dans les bras de Sasuke.

C'était son petit ami qui s'était fait agressé, Naruto qui était censé le consoler mais lui qui pleurait. Définitivement, il était pathétique.

Il sentit finalement Sasuke l'étreindre mais ce mouvement ne le calma pas, bien au contraire. Car Sasuke l'étreignait avec la force d'un homme _qui se noyait dans la mer._

Quand finalement, il se calma, il recula pour observer son petit ami. Il avait quelques ecchymoses, des égratignures et ses traits étaient tirés par la fatigue mais globalement il allait bien.

-Naruto ? Appela Sasuke, presque suppliant.

Lentement, Naruto leva la tête vers lui et déclara calmement :

-Je vais tuer ce connard.

Cette phrase eut l'effet d'une bombe sur Sasuke qui passa à 10 sur une échelle de mauvaises idées graduée de 1 à 10.

Naruto était fort, il le savait, mais il ne voulait surtout pas qu'il lui arrive quelque chose.

-Prend la file d'attente alors, car ni mon père ni Itachi semble vouloir lui pardonner. Sasori a aussi prit un ticket. Ah, et je crois que même Gaara a promis une funeste fin à ce type, plaisanta-t-il.

Naruto étouffa un rire, proche du sanglot et passa une main sur sa joue :

-Mon Dieu, Sasuke, et si jamais il t'avait…

-Chut, le coupa le concerné. Viens là.

Il tira sur la manche de Naruto et ce dernier se pencha vers lui. Immédiatement, Sasuke chercha ses lèvres mais Naruto se recula.

-Sasuke, je ne pense pas que-

-S'il te plait, il m'a embrassé et-

-QUOI ? Cria alors le blond en se redressant. Je vais le tuer ! Où est la chambre de ce connard ? Je vais lui faire manger ces yeux, lui planter un couteau dans le crâne et-

-Non ! Le coupa aussitôt Sasuke. S'il te plait, reste.

Naruto sembla hésiter un instant puis croisa le regard de son petit ami et renonça. Son petit ami avait beau à être fort, il avait besoin de lui. Il se repencha alors et cette fois, Sasuke captura ses lèvres sans attendre.

Il ne voulait plus penser au brun l'embrassant, il voulait qu'il n'y est que Naruto, pour toujours (Heureusement qu'il ne l'entendait pas penser, sinon Naruto se moquerai encore de son romantisme.)

Quand ils se séparèrent, ils étaient à bout de souffle.

Mais Naruto ne leur laissa pas le temps de respirer et l'embrassa de nouveau.

Sasuke rompit le baiser au bout de quelques secondes pour plonger son nez dans le cou du blond, inspirant une grande bouffée de son odeur.

-La prochaine Saint Valentin, je serais avec toi, annonça alors Naruto en le serrant étroitement.

-Seulement pour la Saint-Valentin ? Demanda en retour Sasuke.

Naruto eut un sourire, déposa en baiser dans ses cheveux tout en les caressant et déclara :

-Non. Je serais là pour toujours. Pour toujours, Sasuke.


End file.
